mylifeasateenagerobotfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Wakeman
XJ-9, or Jenny as called, is a teenage robot. Well, not actually a teenage robot, since she was only built five years ago instead of her age as 16 (unconfirmed). But all things considered, she acts like a teenager (sometimes), goes to high school like a teenager, and has rockets located in her pigtails like a teenager. Well, that last one might be a little bit different than usual. XJ-9 was designed by Nora Wakeman as a battle-robot in order to protect Earth, and Tremorton in particular, which seems to be hit with a disproportionate amount of alien, supervillain, and Cluster attacks. The thing is, she'd much rather be hanging out with Brad and Tuck, going to Mezmer's, and doing all sorts of regular teenage things. Backgroundhttp://teenagerobot.wikia.com/index.php?title=XJ-9&action=edit&section=1Edit Jenny was created 5 years before the events of I Was a Preschool Dropout occurred. She was ninth in a series of robots, as her number indicates; her prototypes were The XJ-Sisters. While she was designed as a teenage robot (presumably with the adolescent mind of a 2-12 year old or so), she did undergo a period of infancy. For an uncertain amount of time, Jenny was only allowed by Mrs. Wakeman to leave the house for express purpose of saving the earth, where she would not be viewed by the general populace. She rebelled against this cloistered lifestyle, however, and after Brad and Tuck Carbunkle's first visit, her creator allowed her some degree more freedom. http://images.wikia.com/teenagerobot/images/4/4c/The_Return_of_Raggedy_Android_.jpgraggedy JennyAdded by SSlovebirdPhysical Appearancehttp://teenagerobot.wikia.com/index.php?title=XJ-9&action=edit&section=2Edit Jenny stands at 6.5 feet (1.98 m) tall (as according to Nora Wakeman in the episode raggedy android) and weighs roughly 600 lbs. (Revealed by Jenny herself in the Historonics). She has blue ears/pigtails, with bolts connecting from her head to her ears/pigtails, blue hair, white skin, blue 'clothes', a 'dripping tray', she has a tank top and a miniskirt, a belly bolt (a bolt that simulates a belly button), feet that mix with the shoes, arms with lines in the middle, hands with 4 fingers that have holes in the center, no ears, and a "false nose". Since the Return of Raggedy Android, she has five fingers on each hand instead of four. When barefoot and removing her shoes, she has five toes on each foot. In Raggedy android, Nora made an ecto skin so that Jenny could go into public, but the first try had everyone scared of her. In Return of the Raggedy android, Nora made adjustments to the suit, and it made Jenny look beautiful, but the skin had a mind of it's own, and forced Jenny not to fight, however, Jenny pored a chocolate milkshake on her which made it short circuit and come off, giving Jenny back her free will. Later at the end of the episode, the ecto skin is seen grabbing the store owner, attempting to attach itself to him. http://images.wikia.com/teenagerobot/images/f/f7/Jennyplans-grey.jpgBlueprints of XJ-9 Added by CuleX Personalityhttp://teenagerobot.wikia.com/index.php?title=XJ-9&action=edit&section=3Edit Thanks to having high Artificial Intelligence or "AI",Jenny's personality is that of the eager young teenager, one who desires a sense of freedom, but also wants acceptance from her peers. She likes anything pertaining to teenage activities, but hates it when her mother or her duties get in her way of her enjoyment. Unfortunately, she is easily trusting of others and, as a result, can be quite naive. The Krust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, have often taken advantage of Jenny's kind and trusting nature. Relationshipshttp://teenagerobot.wikia.com/index.php?title=XJ-9&action=edit&section=4Edit Jenny has varying relationships with different people throughout the show, many of which follow typical enemy to friend archetypes. Friends Brad- Jenny's first, true, and closest friend. She usually confides in him on her personal feelings and any other emotions she is going through. He often gives Jenny advice and helps (or at least attempts too) her on missions or normal teenager activities, while causing trouble of his own. They hang out often with each other, with some episodes hinting to a possibility with the two being infatuated by one another. (Refer to Ep.19 Season 3 Ball and Chain) Tuck- Tuck is the first human other then Jenny's mother whom Jenny has come into contact with. While they first began their relationship in the first season, Tuck often referred to jenny as a "Freaky Robot". He has grown more and more close to Jenny though, finding the once feared abilities of XJ9 to be rather "cool". Soon, Tuck and Jenny grow a close bond to the point that Jenny will fly to Tuck's aid whenever she hears him scream, even though Tuck rather abuses this factor in their relationship quite often. Tuck learns many morals through Jenny, and in the end, it is very much a Older sibling to Younger sibling relationship. Sheldon- The relationship between Jenny and Sheldon began very awkward and purely benefitial. Although over the seasons the two grew more accustome to each other, Sheldon still often pampers Jenny every chance they get. Jenny sympathizes with Sheldon and his obsession with her, although many times she grows very anger with him since he hinders her on many occasions. He is known to create for her a plethora of different gadgets ranging from blasters to over-sized pencil sharpeners. The two grew close enough that Jenny would often rely on Sheldon to make minor repairs for her when she had some loose bolts, with Sheldon happily complying since he is a mechanical nerd (he once stole her blueprints). (SIDE NOTE: It should be noted that Rob Renzetti, the creator of the show would have liked to see the two become boyfriend and girlfriend, so if the show were to pick up again, the possibility still stands.) MORE TO COME Triviahttp://teenagerobot.wikia.com/index.php?title=XJ-9&action=edit&section=5Edit *Jenny has all the phone numbers of her enemies, this includes the Cluster and the Space Biker Gang. *Jenny is always curious about human things and tries to adapt to them. *XJ-9 hates it when people mistreat and make fun of her own robot brethren. *Even though Jenny was programed as a teenager, she is technically only about five years old but technically she's not human as she's a robot. Fanon Trivia *She loves Brad, but supports him and Melody as a couple